Express this number in scientific notation. $90{,}490{,}000$
Explanation: There are $\exponentColor{7}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{9}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $90{,}490{,}000 = \leadingColor{9}.049 \times 10^{\exponentColor{7}}$